


Disorder Heaven

by hereruha



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/hereruha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki could finally tell he had the life he wanted to a certain extent, but that was until some past demons resurfaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

The small, blond model set his glass on the bar, standing up from his stool, and turned on his heels, gritting his teeth. He walked away, ignoring the sponsors trying to talk to him, even flipping off his manager. He couldn’t believe it, what were they doing here, at a fashion gala? They didn’t work with models, _**he**_ didn’t work with models, so he had nothing to do here. And that bitch definitely had nothing to do here either, he didn’t even work, he didn’t do anything in his life.

He took the lift, wanting to take some fresh air. He knew not much people were at the roof bar, not yet at least, so he would manage to get some peace, just for a moment.

Leaning on the railing, looking down at the city and the people roaming the streets, he took a cigarette out of his packet and lit it, feeling like this was the only way he would manage to calm down.

He closed his eyes, taking a drag. He had seen how shocked the two of them had been when they saw him, they clearly didn’t expect him to be attending such an event, but that was mostly because they actually never went out of their little world, and that world didn’t include models.

He growled at the back of his throat when a certain memory came back to him.

✡✡✡

_The sixteen-year-old brunet was walking down the street in a residential area. He knew it was risky for him to go there, but it was his last chance before **he** left, before **he** was completely gone from his life. Akira and Kouyou had both been quite supportive, although he knew they were worried about how he would react if he were turned down, but at least, Takanori knew they would be there to catch him in his fall if it happened._

_Reaching the right house, he took in a deep breath before ringing at the door. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage, from both excitement and anxiety. His lips were slowly stretching into a small smile when the door opened, but it directly faltered when he saw who was in the doorway._

_“Yuu…?” he mumbled, staring at the raven in shock._

_The raven teenager was only wearing boxers and a shirt too big for him, one that the brunet could perfectly tell was one of Yutaka’s. The brunet’s arms fell limp to his sides, not wanting to believe it, although his brain had already picked up on what was happening._

_“Who are you?”_

_The brunet gaped at Yutaka, at a loss for words. Why was he asking him this? They knew each other, even though Takanori was two years younger, Yutaka knew him, he had been tutoring him in the beginning of the year._

_“Yuu, who’s that?” asked the taller brunet, turning to the raven._

_Takanori’s eyes switched to him, waiting for him to answer. However when he saw the smug grin that was threatening to stretch the raven’s full lips, he knew it was over._

_He should have seen it coming though, Yuu had been the only one trying to dissuade him from confessing to Yutaka, he had been the first one to bring up the rumour that the rich senior-year student was dating someone in secret, making Takanori doubt everything he had believed in so far. Even though, that morning the raven had told Takanori to go confess to Yutaka after his graduation, telling him that this way, the brunet would at least know about his feeling. But now, Yuu was shattering his whole world, and it seemed to have been his goal from the very beginning._

_Takanori couldn’t believe this was one of his best friends standing before him, nor could he believe the other was the one he had fallen in love with. Yutaka had always been quite a nice guy, never bullying others, even those like Takanori who had the chance to be in that school only thanks to a scholarship. But now… Yutaka seemed cold, distant, clearly out of reach for the small brunet. He looked like a completely different person, and so did Yuu._

_“I’ve no idea who that is,” replied the raven, shrugging._

_Takanori’s left eye twitched, if only he had known that Yuu was such a manipulative arsehole…_

_“Well, then there’s no need to stand here like this,” sighed the tall brunet, snaking an arm around the raven’s waist._

_The small teenager still couldn’t say a word, a lump in his throat preventing him from making any sound. He looked up at them once again, but seeing Yutaka slowly dipping his head to kiss Yuu right in from of him only made him break down._

_Takanori turned on his heels and ran away, feeling hot tears streaming down his face as he sped up, wanting to forget what he’d seen, and above all, wanting to forget how betrayed he had felt._

✡✡✡

The blond model face palmed, not believing how stupid he had been ten years ago. However, he couldn’t say he was over it, his reaction earlier being enough of a proof.

He threw his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it, and turned around. When he looked ahead of him he froze, locking eyes with the very same brunet who had coldly broken his heart a decade ago.

“Takanori?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title might not be the right one, I still need to think about it, but well. At least I posted this, haha. I'm quite happy I finally managed to end this prologue, although what I had a problem with was Ruki's memory part so... Yeah.
> 
> You might have noticed some additional tags that might make you uneasy, but I'm not sure yet as of how much will be disclosed, it might just be hints because in this case it will be personal too, and well... I don't know how much I'm ready to talk about in here.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this small prologue!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

He stared at the man a few more seconds before averting his eyes, turning his back to the brunet. He wouldn’t answer, the name the other had called him by, it didn’t exist anymore, not in the blond’s mind.

“It’s you, right? Ignoring me won’t change anything, Takanori.”

The blond sighed heavily, what was he trying to do, talking to him? They had nothing in common anymore, and the blond didn’t want to risk his mental health getting back in touch with anyone from his past. He hadn’t even responded to Kouyou’s attempts to reach out for him, no matter how close they used to be. Anything from his high school years would remind him of what had happened then, and he just didn’t want to think about it, although in the end he still had to face it with Yutaka and Yuu attending the gala tonight.

He startled when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He slapped it away and took a few steps back.

“There’s no Takanori here, mister,” he said vehemently.

“Is that so? You do look quite similar to a small, innocent teenager I knew years ago though,” retorted the brunet, his dark brown eyes piercing right through the blond.

“Poor boy then,” snorted the model, although he could feel his heart clench.

He walked to the bar and ordered a glass of whatever strong alcohol the bartender had in there, he needed to get his mind off this, but Yutaka seemed to have something else in mind as he followed him there and sat on the stool next to him.

The blond couldn’t help but pray for people to come upstairs so he would have a chance to get rid of the brunet’s uncomfortable attention. He didn’t like the way he stared at him, there was a glint in his eyes that made shivers run down the blond’s spine.

“Stop playing around, I know it’s you,” said the brunet.

“Then what are you doing, talking to me as if nothing ever happened?” spat the blond, glaring at Yutaka.

“Takanori, there were things back then that you didn’t know and wouldn’t have understood. You weren’t from my social standing.”

“It’s Ruki,” sighed the blond, then turned to lock eyes with the other. “And it’s not because I wasn’t a rich arsehole like you that I couldn’t understand the pressure you were under, although you actually weren’t.”

The brunet opened his mouth but the blond lifted his hand, gesturing him to not interrupt him.

“You’ve always manipulated others, it was just too late when I noticed it. No doubt you ended up with someone like Yuu, he’s just like you,” continued Ruki. “I bet you two had fun playing around with me, toying with my feelings as you still tutored me.”

The brunet didn’t try to say anything this time, what would he even say then? There was nothing to deny here, Ruki actually had seen right through them. It was true that he had played with him, flirting and leading him on. There was nothing wrong with that back then, or so he thought. He always wore masks around people, not showing his true self, and he had decided to play the nice guy with Ruki. Yuu and him had played that game for months before Ruki even appeared in their lives, never would Yutaka have imagined that things would turn out this way.

He thought about the last time he had seen the small man, back when the blond was a shy, little, brunet teenager. Had he expected to see Ruki in his doorway after graduation? No, he hadn’t, but he had quickly understood that it had been another of Yuu’s games. They’d known about Ruki’s feelings for a long time already and Yutaka had decided to actually stop playing with the boy, knowing that it would completely break the younger teenager if he learnt about it. However, Yutaka hadn’t taken into account Yuu, and in the end things had turned into a total disaster for the small brunet.

Yutaka still wasn’t sure of everything Yuu had done back then, but he was quite convinced that there were things he didn’t know, you didn’t disappear from school just because of a broken heart.

“You should go back to Yuu before he sleeps with a manager or something,” said Ruki after taking a sip of his drink, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat.

The brunet only smiled before ordering a drink for himself too. From the corner of the eye he observed the blond, taking in his appearance fully this time. He had definitely changed, and what had struck Yutaka the most was the weight loss. Ruki used to be quite chubby, not fat, but one would always want to pinch those cheeks of his. Now there was nothing left of that boy. Of course, the blond was now twenty-six so a physical change had to be expected, but the brunet would have never imagined that the blond would end up being a model, and a famous one at that. They had been shocked when they’d seen him downstairs, but then the brunet had remembered that when they had come back to Japan, after years of living abroad, Akira had told him something like he would have a big surprise at the gala, and that he would have to face his past; now he knew what the blond meant.

“I don’t really care about what he does,” he ended up replying.

“Is that so?” asked the blond, quirking up a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

The brunet softly laughed, making Ruki’s heart flutter. That laugh, it was still the same after ten years.

“There really are things you don’t know, Ruki,” whispered Yutaka, looking down at his glass of whisky.

“Well, I know for sure that Yuu will end up in someone’s bed tonight, be it yours or another guy’s,” snorted the blond, lighting a new cigarette.

This felt weird, to talk like this with Yutaka after ten years of radio silence. The short model couldn’t tell what he was feeling, but he knew it was no good, and he hated it. Over the years, Ruki had started building a shell, not wanting to be manipulated and hurt as he had been when he was a teenager. He had managed to do so, but there were still some wounds that wouldn’t heal, just looking at his reflection in the mirror each day reminded him of them. Words could hurt more than actions, that he knew, for his wounds had all been caused by one person and their stupid sidekicks.

Maybe he could get back at him, but he wasn’t sure this was a good idea. No matter how interested Yutaka seemed, Ruki was scared of being hurt once again, and maybe even more this time. He couldn't be sure Yuu would even be affected, but maybe it was worth the risk. Ruki had nothing to lose anyway.

“Yuu and I aren’t really boyfriends, Ruki,” sighed Yutaka.

“Then what are you? As far as I know, you’ve been maintaining him for a long time now,” retorted the blond, glancing suspiciously at the brunet.

The older man didn’t answer, not sure it was something he could tell anyone.

“In everybody’s eyes, you two are lovers in an open relationship, although people don’t dare approach Yuu because of how powerful you are in this world,” continued Ruki. “They’re scared of you, they’re scared that you’ll ruin their life if they were to even touch a single hair of _**the princess**_ ,” ended the blond, almost spitting his last words.

He stood up, dusting off his leather pants with one hand as he stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray.

“Maybe one day you’ll realise what you missed back then,” soughed the blond in the other’s ear, running a hand down the other’s right arm before moving away.

He winked at him before walking off, going back inside the building. He could play too, he just needed some time, and then Yuu would have no idea what had even happened for his life to turn out that way; a living hell. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated, mostly because a certain person asked me to and I was thinking about doing it, so yeah, I just needed a little push.
> 
> It's pretty short for a chapter but well, know that I haven't even slept 6 hours last night and sleep doesn't seem to come easily tonight either... My brain has a bit of a hard time to function properly, haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
